Buscando a un amigo, encontrando a un enemigo
by LautaroAlmaraz
Summary: "El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombre"...


_**Buscando a un amigo, encontrando a un enemigo:**_

Era un día normal para Harry, lleno de alegrías y cosas para aprender. En un segundo ve a Nevillle Longbottom corriendo desesperadamente hacia el.

-¿Qué sucede Neville.

-¡Harry!, escucha, Malfoy capturo a Ron.

-¿Qué Malfoy capturo a Ron dices? ¿Cómo es esto?

-Si Harry, eso he escuchado, también oí que dejaría pistas en las diferentes partes del castillo, incluyendo lo que lo rodea, yo que tu me apuraría.

-Claro que si, gracias Neville, hasta luego.

Harry, preocupado por saber que haría Malfoy con Ron, fue a advertirle rápidamente a Hermione. Ella también preocupada por lo sucedido, intento ayudarlo.

Una vez juntos Harry y Hermione decidieron recorrer el castillo para encontrar las supuestas pistas que dejaría Malfoy. Lo primero que pensaron fue que Ron estaría atrapado en el lugar donde se aloja Malfoy, la sala común de Slitherin. Rápidamente partieron hacia la sala común, enfrentando a algunas personas que no eran de su estilo. Al no pertenecer ellos a Slitherin y no saber el santo y seña para ingresar la sala, retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

Se encontraron entonces con Crab y Goyle, e insistieron a estos diciendo:

- Oigan, ustedes. Queremos que nos digan en que lugar se encuentra Malfoy.

Ni lo sueñes Potter, no tendría que interesarte eso, ¿no lo crees?- respondieron ellos.

-No, claro que no, no me interesa realmente.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque ha capturado a mi amigo, Ron.

Bueno, te diré donde esta, solo si nos haces un favor.

¿Qué favor?

Queremos tu cena de hoy, la tuya y la de ella- señalando a Hermione

Par de angurrientos, ok, se las daremos, ahora, ¡dígannos donde esta!

Malfoy nos dijo que estaría en el bosque prohibido, adiós Potter.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron suerte de no tener que haber recorrido todo el castillo para saber donde se encontraban Malfoy y Ron.

Hermione, asustada tan solo con saber que su amigo se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, ni duda en ir a rescatarlo, lo mismo pensaba Harry.

Harry: OH, nos hemos sacado un buen peso de encima gracias a esos dos, pfff. – suspiro Harry.

-Hermione: Si claro que si, no quiero saber lo que habrá echo ese loco de Malfoy con Ron. – Dijo Hermione furiosa.

-Harry: Si, pero ¿Por qué llevaría Malfoy a Ron a ese lugar?

-Hermione: Mmm... es algo desagradable pero... OH Harry, ¡Ya lo se!- Dice Hermione mientras corre junto a Harry hacia el bosque.

-Harry: Pues dime.

-Hermione: Harry, ¿No recuerdas acaso?, es el bosque prohibido, esa espesa arboleda y oscuro lugar, silencioso lugar habitado por hombres lobo, arañas, centauros, unicornios, thestrals y toda clase de criaturas peligrosas, las cuales Ron no tiene una buena relación, ya que le dan temor y asco.

Harry: Como olvidarlo, vallamos mas rápido. –Dijo Harry.

Y se fueron...

Una vez que llegaron al bosque ven a lo lejos el cuerpo de Ron, aferrado con sogas a un árbol.

-Harry: Allí esta Ron, Hermione apúrate, ve mas rápido que allí esta.

-Hermione: Hago lo que puedo Harry.- Respondió.

-Ron: No se acerquen chicos, ¡No lo hagan!

Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, cuando de repente ven salir a Draco y a su padre Lucius detrás de un árbol.

-Lucius: Potter, Potter, Potter, siempre demostrando su valentía y haciendo notar lo mucho que son para ti, estas ratas que haces llamar amigos.- Se ríe.

-Harry: Te equivocas, ellos no son lo que tu dices, ¡Cállate!.-Grita Harry.

-Lucius: Mira Potter, no me agrada para nada que uno de tu clase me falte el respeto, mi grandioso hijo Draco y yo, hemos planeado usar a tu amigo como carnada para atraerte a ti y hacer que te encuentres con "El" de una vez por todas.

-Harry: ¿De que hablas?

-Lucius: ¿Qué de que hablo?, hablo de "El" estúpido Potter, te hemos traído hacia aquí para que por ultima vez lo veas, hablo de Lord Voldemort. (Una vez nombrado el nombre, el tiempo cambia repentinamente y se comienzan a escuchar truenos)

Si, una vez mas Harry se encuentra con Lord Voldemort. Harry y sus dos amigos comienzan a actuar angustiados porqué Voldemort no se presentaba, cuando de repente, las ramas de los árboles empezaron a volar, si realmente era el, Harry comienza a mirar a su alrededor y en el momento en el que se da vuelta tenia a Voldemort enfrente suyo.

-Voldemort: Harry Potter, nos volvemos a encontrar, veo que has crecido, pero eso es insignificante para mi, ya que te destruiré de todas formas. Tu no sabes lo que he pagado yo por esto que me has hecho, te has robado mi fama y me has humillado ante millones de magos y brujas, ahora ha llegado tu hora Potter, ¡Toma tu varita!.-Grita

-Hermione: No, no lo hagas Harry.

-Harry: Si, lo haré, creo que es lo correcto, seré valiente y tomare mi varita. (Nadie respondió ni le dijo nada a Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron junto a Lucius y Malfoy)

Harry toma su varita y se prepara para el duelo de vida o muerte contra su enemigo mas poderoso. En ese segundo en el que Harry tomas la vara, Voldemort se desvanece inesperadamente y solo se escuchan las palabras:

¡Esto no termina aquí Potteeeeeeeeeer!

_**Fin de la primera parte.**_

-Lucius y Malfoy no esperaban que eso suceda, así que lo que Voldemort hizo, no estaba dentro del plan.

-Teniéndolo tan cerca y en sus manos, ¿Por qué no asesinar a Harry?.

_**La historia continuara en la segunda parte de esta aventura.**_


End file.
